


A Flawed Diamond Will Still Shine

by flickawhip



Series: The Coroner And The Widow [1]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jane and Joy develop a relationship.AU as heck.





	

The truth comes from Jane before Joy can link what had happened to why... but it’s true. Joy can’t help the tiny, pathetic, wounded noises she makes, soft, startled sobs. It’s been all she can do to hold herself together. She had clung to Peter to hide her own truths and yet... the truth hits her like a gunshot, taking her breath from her before she can think.

Jane had turned away, leaving her to lean on her glass-edged balcony wall, not quite sure how to handle what had happened. She hated what she had been forced to say, the truths she had been forced to tell. She turns, at the door, to look back, the woman is still standing as she heads inside, fetching a maid to make tea. Strong and sweet. Something to keep the shock from doing too much harm. By the time she returns the woman is on her knees, fighting for breath between bitter, heart-wrenching, sobs. 

“Christ...”

The word escapes her even as she moves to settle beside the other woman, kneeling next to her, using pure instinct now. She pulls Joy closer, letting the woman fold into her and cry. She might not have wanted to like this woman, this ice-cold woman who resists her every attempt to help, or had done, before now... 

“Ma’am?”

“She’s fine.”

Jane knows she is lying but she also knows Joy would not thank her for letting the maid panic. The maid places the cup beside them, leaving them alone. It is a simple enough thing to convince Joy to drink a little, the woman’s breathing slowly steadying, a few weak whimpers escaping her all the same. They progress inside, the maid clearly terrified still, although seemingly reassured that her boss can stand and walk, even as Jane allows Joy to lean on her. It takes them time to make it to the bedroom, although Jane hesitates before tucking the woman in, unable to stop herself lightly tucking hair out of her eyes, she had agreed to stop by for as long as Joy chose to stay in the area, and she would follow through on that, all she needed to do was get away from the house now. 

Despite everything she couldn’t help but hope the woman would be alright. She had a feeling she should check in on the woman once she was finished at work and had officially signed off on the case, once she has followed through with Mick and her mother. Beth was, thankfully, out that night anyway, on a pre-arranged sleepover. 

She had gone back late, once the case was officially over and she was free to care, allowed to feel however she felt about the woman, although she had no idea quite what that was. She had been unimpressed with the woman’s coldness, with how often she flaunted how rich she was, although there was no doubt the pain ran deeper than any money could fix. She had, of course, felt guilt at the state of the woman even as the woman leaned on her, needed her help and had accepted, amazingly meekly, her help. Now though, she wasn’t quite sure what to think. 

She had entered the house quietly, let in by the maid, thanking her quietly before heading up to where she had left the woman earlier. Thankfully Joy had still been asleep. She would stay close all the same, just in case. Shock had strange effects sometimes. 

After that first night had passed it had seemed like something had changed, the colder, quieter side of Joy didn’t re-occur and Jane found herself slowly beginning to understand why the woman had put up such a front. There was something softer to Joy now, something far more vulnerable and lost. 

She, had felt a shock of recognition at the look in Joy’s eyes, noting that the other woman seemed just as confused by her reaction. It seemed now, when the gloss had worn off and Peter was gone, that the woman was able to be honest. 

Joy had become quieter, slightly more nervous, and clearly unsure of herself, although she had never once pushed Jane away. The two would, eventually, have to talk through what had gone on between them... what was still forming between them, but right now Jane wasn’t going to push and Joy was too unsure of herself to speak up. 

Slowly, as Joy’s guard dropped further and she stopped pretending to be the posh wife everyone expected her to be, as she allowed herself to grieve and feel what she was feeling, the distance between them had eased all the more. 

Joy had agreed to marry to shelter herself. She had put her guard up, even allowed herself to fall in love with Peter, which was how she had been so hurt by Peter being able to love the boy, the foolish, childishly idiotic boy who had taken her money then tried to demand more, she had never been quite brave enough to take a risk. 

Now though, alone, and hurting and heartsick, she had begun to let herself forget what she should be and follow the lead of her heart over her mind. She had seen the signs, had hoped that Jane might sense it too, that Jane could be someone to help her. Someone to understand what she was struggling with. 

The silence had been broken eventually, late in the evening. Jane had left Joy to sleep and worked on something for another case, wanting to get ahead, when she had heard the woman shifting, then, after a while of silence, quietly begin to sob. Even now it seemed like Joy couldn’t quite bring herself to be honest about the pain she was in. 

Jane had followed the noise, moving to settle quietly at the side of the bed, hesitating before moving to rest a hand lightly on Joy’s shoulder, enough to let her know she was there, but not enough to do anything much more. 

Joy had, after a while longer, shifted to her back, staring at the ceiling, unable to face Jane. 

“Am I... stupid?”

“What? No...”

“I’ve spent so long... so long hiding and now... now I don’t... I can’t...”

Joy had broken off with a weak sob. 

“I’m such an idiot.”

“No... No you aren’t.”

Jane spoke softly. 

“It’s alright to be afraid... to not know what to do, or how to express yourself... everyone struggles sometimes Joy...”

Silence had fallen again before Joy sat up, barely restraining herself before leaning forward, moving to tuck herself against Jane, nestling closer almost nervously, only really relaxing once Jane had moved to tug her closer, allowing herself to stroke Joy’s back. 

“Thank you.”

Joy’s voice was softly muffled and Jane found herself smiling slightly. 

“Shhh, just relax...” 

She murmured.

It was at least a start, she supposed, even if neither of them quite knew how to move past PB and the investigation.


End file.
